


Spiders

by Bopdawoo



Series: A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Don't Post To Another Site, M/M, everything is fine wedge and luke have a little apartment on coruscant with three rescue lothcats, howdy y'all have some gays, i love that wedge is like this battle hardened veteran and he's still scared of spiders LOL, luke grew up in Space Australia and he doesn't know what normal wildlife is, sequel trilogy noncompliant, too many giant spiders and sand dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bopdawoo/pseuds/Bopdawoo
Summary: In the Skywalker-Antilles household, Luke is the one who deals with all the creepy-crawlies.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker
Series: A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088984
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Luke Skywalker, Wedge Antilles, one very troublesome spider  
> Rating: T for cursing  
> Genre: romance, humor  
> Wordcount: ~990

Luke was dozing on the edge of actual sleep when Wedge’s voice roused him, saying something about not touching his face.

“‘M not touchin’ you,” he mumbled back, and shifted his limbs a little finding himself touching only the sheets. Wedge mumbled what sounded like a question and flicked the bedside light on.

And then he  _ shrieked. _

Luke bolted out of bed, lightsaber flying from the table to his hand ready to ignite and the Force sensed-

-nothing, actually. There were no threats nearby. But Wedge was on the other side of the room, scrubbing at his face and swearing viciously. Luke cast out with the Force again, farther, and found no threats, only their three very alarmed lothcats in the other room and sleeping neighbors in the neighboring apartments. Absolutely no threats.

Confused, he relaxed his stance and asked, “What happened?”

“There was a kriffing  _ spider _ on my  _ face! _ ”

He blinked. “...A spider?”

“Yes!”

Luke floated his lightsaber back to the table and pawed at the rumpled bedsheets. “Where’s it now?”

“I don’t kriffin’ know but it better not still be on me.” As Wedge checked over his clothes, Luke yet again reached out with the Force, focusing specifically on their bedroom… and he sensed an  _ exceedingly _ tiny life force in the folds of the bedsheets. He pulled them back, and out scurried a spider no larger than his pinkie nail.

He almost laughed. Almost.

After fighting a war together for four years, a spider seemed like a silly thing to worry about, but he wasn’t about to tell that to his partner. He gently herded it onto one hand so it couldn’t hide in the sheets again and held it up. “Is this your spider, Wedge?” he asked; said spider seemed intent on  _ not _ being held and immediately dropped off his palm on a single silken thread, and he had to catch it in his other hand.

Wedge sounds like he’s in disbelief as he asked, “What are you doing?”

“Admiring it,” he answered honestly; it really was a nice-looking spider. It had white markings on its abdomen that stood out against the rest of its black body, and dainty little legs that tickled as it tried to scurry up his arm. He herded it back to his hand and it resumed trying to jump off.

Wedge stammered a little. “I- how is that not terrifying?”

“Tatooine’s full of spiders,” he answered nonchalantly. “Had a giant canyon tarantula as a pet when I was younger.”

“Kriffing hell.” Wedge dragged a hand through his dark hair, messing it up cutely. “Could you take it somewhere else? Preferably  _ not  _ in this room?”

With a chuckle Luke answered, “Of course,” and caught the troublemaking spider trying to drop from his hand again. He set out into the apartment to find it a new home, which ended up being in a potted plant in the corner of the living room. He let the little arachnid finally drop off his hand, and watched it land delicately on a leaf and scurry into the foliage. He reached over to pet Princess, their lothcat that happened to be nearest, and she primly accepted his head scritches before he returned to the bedroom.

“Spider’s taken care of,” he announced, and watched Wedge paw at the bedsheets. He had his usual stony serious expression back on, but Luke could tell he was still feeling jumpy. “Wedge, sweetheart, there’s no more spiders. I only sensed the one.”

The pilot chewed his lip for a moment and finally said, “Alright,” and sat back down on the bed. Luke joined him and leaned into his side, and Wedge’s arm came up across his partner’s back and settled on his bicep. “Thanks for doing that.”

“It wasn’t any trouble, you know that,” he replied, and then grinned. “Although now I’m wondering how you’d deal with a spider if I wasn’t here to help.”

Wedge grimaced and thought quietly for a moment. “I’ve always got my X-Wing.”

Luke let out a bark of laughter. “Are you even cleared to fly that in residential airspace?”

“I’m sure I could pull a few strings if I need to.”

Luke knew he was joking, but still laughed harder at the thought of his partner dealing with a spider using his snubfighter. “ _ Force _ , that’s so overkill, Wedge.”

His response was a casual shrug, followed by,” Now let me ask you something; what about those giant tarantula things you mentioned?”

“Canyon tarantulas? They’re pretty common back home,” Luke said. They’d laid back down now, Luke lying against his taller partner’s side. “Most were wild but they’d stick around if you fed ‘em regularly. Good for keeping Sand People away from the farm.”

“Sand People are afraid of spiders too?”

“These weren’t just your average spider, Wedge. When twelve pounds of angry tarantula comes charging at you-”

“Hold on, twelve  _ pounds? _ ” Wedge gaped, having propped himself up on his elbow in disbelief. “How big?”

Luke thought for a moment, trying to remember how big Fluffy had gotten from. Finally he raised his hands about a meter apart.

Wedge’s mouth fell open in abject horror and Luke just laughed.

“Nine  _ hells _ ,” he groaned, and fell back on the mattress.

“There aren’t giant tarantulas back on Corellia?” he asked earnestly, and just because he could he leaned over and gave Wedge a quick peck on the cheek.

The pilot blinked, apparently still processing the idea of a twelve-pound tarantula, before returning the kiss on Luke’s forehead and answering, “No, no giant tarantulas. We’ve got some pretty neat ocean life you might like, though.”

“Tatooine doesn’t even  _ have _ oceans. Y’know, I’ve never actually been to Corellia before,” he confessed.

“I’ve never been to Tatooine,” Wedge replied.

Luke reached over and played with his hair. “And haven’t we been trying to think of places to visit for our honeymoon?”

Wedge smiled, and pulled his partner a little closer. “Now  _ there’s _ a plan.”


End file.
